league_of_berserkfandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Guide
Hi, Welcome to this starting guide, here you will find some answers to some basic questions and tips on how to get started. First of all, welcome to the League of Berserk community. Hopefully you will enjoy the game as much as I do. Stats: Your first real problem is stat distribution. Believe it or not but this game is really well balanced, making it hard to fuck up. The standard build I recommend you use before you start to experiment is to first get 100% accuracy (agi) and 100% crit (luck) and the rest of the points into strength. Con gives a flat 102 hp per point and is not really useful in early levels (1-25). Note, accuracy in this game is calculated as the difference between your accuracy percentage and the enemies evasion, this makes it useful to have more than 100 % accuracy. Having crit more than 100 % is almost never a good idea, crit percentage is calculated as the difference between your crit and enemy crit resist. Since crit resist only comes from a potion it's a really niche build, making it bad to invest in luck in order to counter it. Equipment: Equipment is what makes the big difference in this game, so don't expect it will be easy to get good equipment. The most important thing you need to know is that at level 5 you get a free weapon and a free ring (go inbox -> Giftbox tab). You don't really need to care about changing the weapon until level 25. Until you become level 27 there is no good ways to farm good equipment. You will have to rely on the smithy and that is really all you need. Basics about equipment. There are 4 types, gray -> gold -> blue - > purple. Purple is the strongest and gray is the weakest. Remember that higher item level is not always better. Higher level armor items only give higher HP and def bonus, the added stats that come from color can outweigh the bonus from levels. Many ask which the best weapon is, and again, this game is balanced, everything goes, i prefer high attack speed weapons. Many users asks how dual wield and the answer is you can't. Some daggers are 2-handed though, making them look as if they are dual-wielding. The last thing i will mention in regard to weapons is the ability to upgrade them. Weapons can be upgraded to level 20, armour can be upgraded to level 25 and accessories can't be upgraded at all. Until you get level 16 weapons don't upgrade anything past 10+. The upgrade rate is really low and the cost rather high. IMPORTANT: sometimes when you win a duel, you can get a copy of their weapon. This can sometimes be very useful, the setback though is that you cannot repair the weapon. I usually sell the weapon for gold and upgrade stones. Potions: As previously stated, this game is balanced, making it possible to chose many different directions. When it comes to duels my recommendation is to go HP/AGI/CRIT/STR/DEF at early levels. Get equal amounts so that you have them for the entire fight. After that I like to swap crit for lizard tail (crit is hopefully at 100 % passive making the need of a potion superfluous). After a while swap out the DEF potion for the concentrated defense potion (c.def) and the agi/str to the agi+str pot that unlocks at level 23. The usage of holy water is optional, it's something of a glass cannon build and i would rather prefer if it was removed from the game. Remember to watch how the fight goes and adapt your potions consequently : * if at the end you have health potions remaining, get some more buff * if you are too short on health consider removing some buff potions For more info on potions, go to potions page Coupons: The developers give everyone some help with scrolls, gems, gold and diamonds. Type /gift (coupon name) or go to options -> coupons and use the following codes: List * potion * socket * 1000user * 100like * 10000DL * 300likeme * ihuntu * 5man * update * 1year * Goldenweek * 2years Hunting Ground: Congratulations, you have unlocked the Hunting Grounds, this is where you farm xp and equipment. At low level the only useful thing you will get is a necklace. This is very important, there is no universal build, different stages and different levels desires different approaches. I am sorry to say that I don't remember the optimal early level builds, for the different stages, but the obvious thing is that the best way to damage goblins is through lizard tail (damage reflect). Hopefully some other users can help with filling in some info on helpful builds. For more info go to hunting page Leveling: The best way to level up early is through duels. Open options and toggle the save time option, it's on by default making duels cost triple - but giving you double xp/gold/auto battle scrolls/upgrade gems. During night, set up the auto battle on hunting ground to gain xp. This is where you gain most of your experience. The leveling is very fast to level 25, you get to level 25 in about 2.5 days. 25-26 takes about 2 days, 26 - 27 slightly less than a week, 27 - 28 a week and so on. The fastest way to level up is to go to hunting ground, choose highest dungeon possible on highest difficulty and fight manually. It takes 3 seconds to lose, but give some exp. Drawback is that you won't get any materials or equipment. HXP: Finally we come to the secretive blue bar under xp. What is HXP and what is it good for? The answer is, very little. HXP comes from finishing mercenary quests, and the more you level HXP you get more weight (being able to carry more pots). The bonus you get is minimal though, making this a minor factor that becomes important in the later parts of the game. More info can be found on Ranking and then pressing the question mark. * HXP bonuses Happy hunting and I wish you a good time. Contributors Author : * Crust Contributors * Arathy and Dziku : the tip about suicide in hunting in order to get XP